Danielle Lopez
Danielle Maria Lopez''-''Baker (born April 14th, 1988) is a Hispanic American professional wrestler, manager/valet and model currently working for the Classic Wrestling Federation and Ring of Beauty wrestling under the name of Danielle Lopez. Lopez is the wife of former multiple time ECCW World Heavyweight Champion James Baker and is also little sister of fellow professional wrestlers Phillip Mustang and Enrique Lopez. She is also an in-law of former 8 time Womens Champion Ashley Rose. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009 - present) Debut, Tag Team/Alliance with James Baker and Feud with Trixie Lee Danielle Lopez first became known to the wrestling world when she started appearing in promos with her husband James Baker. While Lopez prepared herself to get into wrestling, she also still appeared in her husband's promos and played a huge part in motivating him for his matches. Recently Lopez has signed a contract with CWF and is reported to be placed in a tag team with her husband with of course her being trained by her husband. On the September 19th edition of Showdown, Lopez made her CWF debut as a fan favorite as she faced off against Kyle Sync and Jay Matthews in a 2 on 1 handicap match & she came out of the match with a victory as she pinned Matthews after hitting him with the Latina Cutter. After the match up Sync tried to attack her from behind, but Lopez instead countered it & hit him with the Hurricanrana to send him to the outside of the ring. Lopez made her first ever pay per view appearance she faced Sync in a one on one match up at CWF Pay-Per-View Fall Fever and Lopez easily defeated Sync by not only hitting him with the Latina Cutter, but she hit him with the Latinasault to win the match up. After Lopez was announced as the winner of the match up, Trixie Lee then came out and cut a part Spanish promo on Lopez which ended with Lopez seething in the ring with anger. On the October 3rd edition of Showdown, Lopez went one on one with Trixie Lee and she came out as the winner of the match as she pinned Trixie following the Latina Cutter to push her undefeated record at 3 wins and 0 losses despite Trixie's foot being on the rope. After the match up, Lopez and Trixie then brawl with each other some more & it took Trixie's boyfriend Pledge Alligence, Lopez' husband James Baker and a lot of members of the CWF security to keep them two apart. On the October 10th edition of Showdown, Lopez teamed up with her husband James Baker to take on the team of Trixie Lee and CWF World Heavyweight Champion Pledge Alligence in a mixed tag team match up, but the team lost after Pledge Alligence pinned Baker after hitting him with the Pledge Hammer and Lopez also suffered a jaw injury in the match up after Pledge Alligence accidentally ran into her which knocked her out for a bit. Managing Da Xtreme Dynasty, Managing Enrique Lopez, Co-Leader of Da Xtreme Dynasty, Other Happenings in CWF and Injury Lopez will be a part of the reunited Da Xtreme Dynasty with her husband James Baker, J.T. Banks & Kevin Styles. Lopez will also be the full time valet for both Styles and Banks. Recently it has been reported that Lopez' role in the CWF is now mainly a manager/valet as she'll be managing Da Xtreme Dynasty, James Baker and her older brother Enrique Lopez for their matches. It is unknown whether Lopez will still have a wrestling role in the CWF for the time being as she is currently listed on their inactive list despite making appearances on tv. It has also been stated that Lopez is now the co-leader of Da Xtreme Dynasty along side her husband James Baker. It is now reported that with the addition of Ashley Mastrangelo to the CWF Roster, Lopez will now be an active wrestler for the CWF again and be apart of a possible Womens Division for the CWF. On the November 21st edition of Showdown, Lopez made her return to the CWF ring as she went one on one with the debuting Ashley Mastrangelo and she won the match by disqualification when Mastrangelo hit her in the head with Brass Knuckles. Lopez suffered a few herniated disc's in her spine, injured the C7 vertabra, the L5 vertabra and she suffered a concussion as well. The doctor stated that her injuries are very severe and that he'd be amazed if she's able to continue her wrestling career after suffering the type of injuries that she suffered. he also advised her to retire from the ring. It's unknown at this time whether Lopez will actually go through with the retirement plans. American Wrestling Federation (2009) Lopez has done some work for the American Wrestling Federation where she has appeared in a couple of promos with her brother Phillip Mustang. It's was unknown for a while if she was gonna have a major role with the company or if she'll have a minor role, With her brother getting released from his contract with the AWF, the AWF has ended all talks about Lopez joining the company in any role whatsoever. Ring of Beauty (2009 - present) With the backing of her husband, Lopez has expressed interest in working for Ring of Beauty and has bought a ticket for their next show. Lopez has her best friend Cassie Stevens to help her and she also got her husband's agent/friend Malik Jones to represent her. On September 20th, she was supposed to make her RoB debut as she was scheduled to team up with Autumn Winters to take on the team of Brooke Milton and Monica Rinehart-Shae, but the match up never took place due to unknown reasons. On the October 4th edition of Primetime, Lopez competed in a 5 minute battle royal with the survivors of the battle royal to receive an opportunity at the RoB Television Championship, but unfortunately for Lopez, she was eliminated rather quickly by Taleah Williams. Lopez then made her RoB pay-per-view debut at Created Equal 3 as she faced Angel Kash, Monica Rinehart and Samantha Smith in a 4 way match to determine the number 1 contender for the RoB Television Championship. Unfortunately Lopez was the one who received the pinfall in the match as Angel Kash pinned her to become the number 1 contender for the RoB Television Championship. Her future with RoB is in serious doubt as she's not scheduled to compete on the November 4th edition of Primetime and it's unknown if she'll compete in RoB ever again. Personal Life Danielle Lopez was born in Tijuana, Mexico to her parents Juan Lopez and Gloria Lopez where she is the 5th out of 5 children (her older brother Jose Lopez was brutally murdered in Miami, Florida in 2004). Lopez has said in interviews that she is very close to her parents and will visit occasionally despite her parents being racist towards people with Caucasian (white) descent. Lopez is married to James Baker and together they have a daughter named Ashley. It's also no secret that Lopez' parents have a major hate for Baker due to him being Caucasian (white) and Lopez was quoted as saying: "Look I know that my parents hate James due to James being a white boy instead of Hispanic like me, but that doesn't make me love him or my parents any less than I already do. In fact, I think that both mine and James' different ethnic groups makes us have a stronger connection with each other. James is without a doubt the love of my life and I don't care what skin color he is, it's the treatment that James gives to me and James treats me like a queen so yeah end of conversation.". Lopez is also the step mom of her husband's 3 year old son Trey and together all of them live in San Diego, California. Lopez is also the sister of former 4 time ECCW World Heavyweight Champion Phillip Mustang and they have a really close relationship. Lopez' best friend is Cassie Stevens and they've been best friends since kindergarten, Cassie also appears in promos with Lopez and is also slated to appear with Lopez and James Baker on a few episodes of Baker's online promo series called Shootin' On The Game. Recently Lopez' brother Enrique has resurfaced to society after his stint in prison and has now signed a contract with the CWF. Injuries *Injured her ankle during the 4 way match for a shot at the RoB Television Championship against Angel Kash, Monica Rinehart and Samantha Smith at Created Equal III. *Injured her jaw when Pledge Alligence accidentally ran into her during the James Baker/Danielle Lopez vs Pledge Alligence/Trixie Lee match up which in turn caused her to be knocked out. *Suffered a few Herniated Disc's in her spine, injured the C7 Vertabra, the L5 Vertabra and suffered a concusion during her match with Ashley Mastrangelo after Mastrangelo hit her with a Brass Knuckle punch. Finishing Moves/Signature Moves Finishing Moves *'Latinasault '(Diving Moonsault) *'Latina Cutter' (RKO) *'Da Xtreme Knockout' (Snap DDT) (adopted from her husband) *'Mustang Express '(Brainbuster DDT) (adopted from her brother) Signature Moves *All Eyez On Me (Shooting Star Press) (adopted from her husband) *Roundhouse Kick *3 Amigos (Triple Verticle Suplex) (tribute to Eddie Guerrero) *Flying Chuck Kick (adopted from John Morrison) *Neckbreaker *Springboard Seating Senton *Crossface Chicken Wing *Mustang-Plex (Perfect-Plex) (adopted from her brother) *Reverse DDT *Russian Leg Sweep *Springboard Hurricanrana *Hurricanrana *Crucifix Headscissors *Primal Scream (Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog into a split-legged pin) (adopted from Melina) *Dancing Leg Drop (adopted from John Morrison) *Extreme Makeover (adopted from Melina) *Martial Arts Kick *Snap Suplex *Bulldog *Sharpshooter *Springboard Flying Forearm Championships & Accomplishments CWF Record: 4-1 (was not pinned in the loss) RoB Record: 0-2 Other Info Entrance Music *'Pardon Me by Incubus '(CWF) *'Hail Mary by 2Pac '(CWF) (When she comes out with her husband) *'Guerrilla Radio by Rage Against the Machine' (CWF) (when she accompanies Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks to the ring) *'The Anthem by Pitbull and Lil' Jon '(CWF) (when she accompanies Enrique Lopez to the ring) *'Crash by Papa Roach '(RoB) Managers/Allies *'Malik Jones' *'James Baker' *'Mariano Fernandez' *'Cassie Stevens' *'Kevin Styles' *'J.T. Banks' *'Phillip Mustang' *'Enrique Lopez' Wrestlers Managed *'James Baker' *'Da Xtreme Dynasty' *'Enrique Lopez' Nicknames *'Da Xtreme Latina '(a play on her husbands nickname) *'The Latina Princess' *'The Lethal Latina' (bestowed by Bobby Crane) *'D-Lo' (bestowed by Pledge Alligence) (also a play on the nickname of Jennifer Lopez) Category:Valets Category:Wrestlers born in California Category:Mexican characters